Research into transparent displays has been actively conducted, and the transparent displays have been applied to various electronic devices. A transparent display refers to a display configured to display an image using a transparent electronic device and, in some cases, to see behind the display using for example, glass. For example, the transparent display may be formed using a transparent oxide semiconductor and a transparent electrode instead of conventional non-transparent silicon and metal based on Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) technology.
On the other hand, the transparent display has an advantage of providing a user with both sides of a display, as well as allowing the user to see a background opposite the display.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and device that can utilize both sides of the transparent display to provide content to a user more effectively.
In addition, the transparent display may be implemented on a flexible support so that the physical shape thereof may be deformed. For example, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display may include stacks of organic layers with a thickness of tens of nanometers. The OLED display may be placed on a thin and flexible support to support deformation thereof by which the support can be bent without damage.